TheBritBrats (Sam
'''#TheBritBrats '''is the third episode of Sam & Cat. Plot Cat comes home from school to find Sam trying to finish an assignment of proof of four monthly hours of community service for online school. Her submission consists of clearly Photo Docked (photoshopped) pictures of herself feeding "homeless animals". Cat doesn't believe that these photos will get her a good mark, but the topic changes to that of a somewhat bland-tasting foreign fruit that Cat bought for Gwen and Ruby, two British girls they will babysit later, and then Sam brings up the fact that British kids like bibble, which makes Cat freak out. When Gwen and Ruby arrive, Cat gets a text from Nona wanting her to help her set up a bingo game, so Sam goes to Elderly Acres to get Nona to sign her assignment form. However, in order to do so, Sam must actually do community service requirement to get the signature she needs. Nona asks Sam to help her set up a good bingo game because Nona desperately wants people to like it, and makes a deal that in return for Sam's cooperation, she will sign the form. Sam reluctantly obliges. Dice then visits Cat, selling here a 'spife' (a hybrid of a spoon and a knife) and offers one to Gwen and Ruby. Gwen texts her uncle to see if she can buy one, but Dice sees that the phone is a PearPhone 6, which has not been released yet. They reveal that their father is the PearPhone owner and has all the new PearPhone months before the release for public. Dice asks if he can buy one, and Gwen eventually yes when he proposes to buy 5 phones for $500. Back at Elderly Acres, Sam hosts a new bingo game named 'Extreme Bingo', but for the introduction, she set up extreme music for elders and a rapper. In about few minutes, Nona tells Sam all of the elders left. Later in the building, Gwen and Ruby sell the phones to Dice, but when he opens the box, he finds that it is filled with rocks. Cat sarcastically with her usual clueless tone notes that "they really changed the design". Sam comes home and sees that Dice had fallen for the rock in the box trick. Sam realizes that they're con artists, and wants to help Dice get revenge, but Cat thinks it's a misunderstanding. When she arrives at their apartment, she is told by Gwen that she was sure there were phones in the box, but before the girls can return the money, Cat notices Ruby is eating bibble. They tell her that they have a big barrel of it, and Cat eagerly exchanges her bike to by the barrel of bibble. She opens it and finds cotton swabs. She tries to talk to Gwen and Ruby, but by this time, they are quite annoyed with the 'con artist' accusation and they spray her with a hose. Sam thinks they're gullible and they all decide to get revenge on them, so Sam and Cat concoct a plan to con the con artists. Soon, Gwen and Ruby are walking past Sam and Cat's apartment, where they read off a dialogue about a bingo game in Elderly Acres. The reward is a flat screen TV worth over $3,000, and the lucky card is #54. The dialogue details that Sam, a scam expert, tries to convince an inexperienced and worried Cat to partake in a scam using the lucky card and take the TV. At Elderly Acres that night, Sam has set up a tamer version of the previous night's bingo game, now dubbed 'Slightly Less Extreme Bingo', and announces the winning prize: the flat screen TV mentioned earlier. Ruby and Gwen arrive with Cat's bike and Sam reluctantly allows them to play. Nona is selling bingo cards, and Cat buys one from her. The card turns out to be #54, and upon hearing it, Gwen and Ruby try to buy it off Nona with a higher price. Gwen, Ruby, and Cat engage in a bidding war over the card. Finally, Gwen and Ruby make an accepted final offer of $500 for the card, much to Cat's dismay, and in the end of the bingo game, they win. We are led to believe that as part of the plan, Cat will trick the girls into gambling away their winnings, but this abruptly seems to fall apart when the police arrive and say that it's illegal to have a bingo game's prize over $2,000. Cat even reveals it was Nona's idea to set the game up, which Nona denies. Afterwards, one of the cops drags Gwen and Ruby outside while the other prepares to arrest Sam, Cat and Nona, turning into a massive argument. As Gwen and Ruby are being led away, Cat smiles at them. While Gwen and Ruby try to bargain with the cop not to get another jail sentence, everyone is mad at the other cop for trying to shut down the bingo game. Just then, Hank returns and says, "The British are gone!", revealing that everyone is part of the plot. Dice gets his money back, Cat gets her bike back, Sam gets her signature, and Dice gives spives to everyone. Meanwhile, Gwen and Ruby are seen outside a dumpster. They frantically try to call out for someone to pick them up and take them home. Then someone yells, "Cut!" and they break the fourth wall by cheering about doing a Sam & Cat episode. Category:Sam & Cat Episodes